<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Digital Family by Haxorus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040443">Little Digital Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus'>Haxorus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buddy Simulator 1984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone is Gender Neutral, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, I just want a family ending, No Romance, The little hero is precious, fluff and comfort, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day in helping people in the Northern Town, now known as Happyville, the little hero receives a gift and is excited to go and show their digital family what they got.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Digital Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This game needs more love, I swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While in the town in the North, now renamed Happyville, A certain clothed hero was happily carrying a basket full of flowers and other goodies back home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While helping the town of Happyville for the most of the day, Tortely was generous enough to give the hero a gift basket as a thank you for all of their hard work.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Their little black eyes were arched up to represent a hidden happy smile as they carried their goodies back to the boat that sat docked at the pier.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Their little feet scurry onto the dock and quickly hop into the boat and place their goods down in the free space of the boat. Waving goodbye to the person fishing near the dock as they grab the ore and begin to make their way back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a bit of a trip, crossing the deep dark pond all by themself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, the thought of showing Buddy their newly acquired gifts helped spur on their determined ride back home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once the opposing dock came into view, the little ghost-like hero made headway and pulled into the dock. Roping it and tying it down before grabbing their goody basket and hopping off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They eagerly trot off the pier and head south, towards a singular house that was painted their favorite color. It was even made by their best friend, Buddy, which gave it a more cozier feel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They hurry towards the home, past the playground, shed, and towards the entrance. They hold their prize in one arm as they jiggle the door handle and open it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The smell of dinner was wafting out through the entrance as the small hero entered their abode. The sound of alerted barking was enough to make them realize they were home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, the sound of rapid footsteps descending the staircase caught their attention as they closed the front door behind them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They were then glomped by their second best friend, their pet. It jumps on them and lets out some happy yips as they lick the small hero, enticing some happy laughter to spill from them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They tried to calm the pet down as they were still holding their gift basket. Trying to worm their way around the excited pet and towards the kitchen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There, standing in the kitchen, was their best friend; Buddy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If anyone else saw them, they probably would freak out. However, the little hero squeaked out a greeting and a small wave. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The very tall, white, and lanky figure looked up from their place at the stove. Turning slightly to greet the ghost-like hero that just came in through the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They wave back in response.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Back from your trip to the North already?” The lanky figure says, tilting their blank face a bit in some unspoken curiosity as the small hero places the gift basket on the counter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you have there?” The lanky figure asks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The small ghostly hero claps their hands and mentions Tortely, happily gesturing to the gift basket full of flowers, candy, and letters from the townsfolk. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They seemed so elated that even their pet was getting a bit excited, sitting next to the hero as their tail wagged excitedly as they recalled how they got the gift.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy could only nod as they finished preparing a dish that happened to share the little heroes' favorite color. They place it on the counter next to the gift basket, nodding happily.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you tell me all about your day over dinner?” Buddy says, walking slowly past the kitchen and towards the very small living room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy promptly sits down in the only chair that was present in the ‘living room’ that made up the front part of the house. Stretching out their limbs as their head watches the little hero.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The smaller hero eagerly picks up a smaller bowl from the counter and scoops some food out for their quadruped friend, setting on the ground and allowing the pet to munch away on some of the dinner.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, they scoop up the rest and happily trot over to Buddy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was kinda sad that Buddy didn’t need to eat or sleep. But, at least that left them open for some conversation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They walk over to Buddy and put the food in their inventory before jumping up and climbing onto buddy’s lap. This has happened multiple times now, so Buddy wasn’t too surprised.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The little ghost-like hero nestles in on Buddys’ lap, then they pull the food out from their inventory and begin to munch away while telling Buddy all that occurred that day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The pet even finished their share of the meal while the little hero was still talking. Now comfortably nestled at the feet of Buddy. </span>
  <span>Seemingly listening in as well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy was occupied with listening to their tale and stroking the back of the little ghosts’ head, affectionately as they continued on with their single conversation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was typical of Buddy to not talk too much unless they were narrating another adventure. But when all is quiet and peaceful, they became much more of a listener.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And listening to how their little best friend made some more friends and helped out people all day and got a generous and gracious reward in return was a story that would never get old.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy listens intently, waiting patiently for their little best friend to finish.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finally, with one long exhausting breath, they finish the tale by explaining how they came home. Their dinner was eaten up and their cloak was a bit messy, other than that little messy detail, they were okay.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They happily catch their breath as Buddy nods in affirmation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It seems like you had a rather eventful day…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, their little ghost-like friend lets out a large hidden yawn.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And a tiring one, it seems. Come on, let's get you to bed. The sun has already set anyway.” Buddy explains, gesturing to the dimmed lights outside.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, Buddy cradles the little hero as they stand up. They wrap their long arms around their smaller charge as they are carried in Buddy’s hands. The bowl is sat aside on the counter while the little hero nestles in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The pet eventually sits up and begins to follow Buddy upstairs, their tail wagging all the while.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy then opens the door to the upstairs bedroom, walking inside while their drowsy charge lets out another big yawn. The pet eagerly followed behind, curious as to where they were going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buddy walks over to the singular bed in the room, one large white hand pulling back the covers, and the other slowly setting their smaller best friend down into the bed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a swift movement of their hands, the smaller hero was placed into the bed and the covers were pulled up over their smaller form.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There. All snug in bed. You had a long day. Sleep as much as you’d like.” Buddy speaks, content at their bundled up form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller hero nods and rubs their eye with a covered hand. Noticing their pet waiting at the foot of their bed, they pat the bed, beckoning the animal to come up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The animal doesn’t need anymore convincing as the animal jumps up and happily lays down. Curling up slightly as they get nestled in for the night.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy stands at their bedside, nodding in contentment as the small hero waves to them. As if beckoning them too. Buddy shakes their head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m too big to join in. I don’t need sleep anyway...but thanks for the offer.” Buddy replies, having to stand their ground, even with the sad look that the short hero through their way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy then nods slowly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buddy says their last farewell as they head to the door that leads downstairs. They take no time in disappearing from the heroes room, slinking out the door as silently as they could.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, it was just the hero and their second best friend. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The little hero snuggles in and pulls the sheets up to their face as they watch the trees outside sway in an unspoken breeze. The movements were hypnotic and it caused them to release another yawn.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They look down towards the foot of the bed, seeing their pet nestled in soundly and comfortably. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The atmosphere that resonated throughout the room was tranquil and quiet. Just peaceful enough for someone to get some shut eye.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The little hero then pulls the covers up and their little eyes begin to slowly drift shut.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Exhaustion slowly catching up to them from the long day they had. Helping so many people was so exhausting. However, it was worth it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Because if they got to come home to their two best friends, what else could they need in this digital life? They loved Buddy and they loved their companion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everything was okay.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everyone was fine and tomorrow was another day.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a blissful sigh, the smaller hero closed their eyes and soon, the room was filled with soft snores and silent dreams of their friends and platonic family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was short, but I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>